


Разбиваясь на осколки

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — Как говорил мне один человек, «не будь как я, будь лучше». Но знаете, мистер Дауни, это не работает, — усмехнулся Питер. — До свидания.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Разбиваясь на осколки

Питер открыл глаза. Холодно, черт. А ещё пусто. Все его воспоминания о старой жизни остались, а вот сама жизнь превратилась в пыль, как и он сам когда-то. На самом деле, всё было не так уж и плохо, если не считать тот момент, что у него другое имя, другая фамилия, другая история, а вот паучьи способности никуда не делись!

Нет ну надо же так. Раз начинать всё с чистого листа, то полностью. А тут… как обычно всё не из того места. Паркер прикрыл глаза, тихо застонав. Ему было плохо от того, что творится в этом мире. Казалось, что не было никого, кому можно всё рассказать. Не было ни Неда, ни Мишель, а Тони вообще теперь не Тони, а Роберт. У него вполне всё складывалось хорошо: жена, ребёнок. И хоть у него не было много денег — Дауни работал учителем физики в его школе — но он был счастлив.

В отличие от Питера. Ему было одиноко, все Мстители разбрелись по городу, забыв о своих способностях, прежних жизнях и ценностях. И у них всё складывалось намного лучше, чем в том мире.

Чёртов щелчок Таноса! И почему Паркер не умер, а попал сюда? Это было не самое лучшее решение судьбы, если сказать честно. Совсем не самое лучшее.

Пауку было семнадцать, и контроля над ним в этом мире толком и не было. Его тётя, он так и не знает её настоящего имени, вот парадокс, хоть и любила его, но ставила свою личную жизнь прежде всего. И сейчас, кажется, она была даже не в этом штате, а в Джорджии, если Питер не ошибается. Это давало ему свободу действий, но и усиливало пустоту в душе.

В школе Паркер продолжал быть тенью. Никто толком не мог сказать, как его зовут, в каком классе учится и долго ли. Когда он был нужен, то волшебным образом исчезал, благоразумно прячась от проблем. Черт, кажется, он слишком привык убегать. А что ему ещё делать?

На его глазах умирали люди, он сам умер, а теперь все, кто ему был дорог не помнили его, ничего не помнили. И это было до жути обидно, до жути несправедливо. Хотелось просто заплакать в подушку, но…

Но это определенно был не выход. Поэтому сегодня Питер решил опровергнуть фразу Тони: «Не будь как я, будь лучше.» Однако парень видел эту схожесть именно сегодня. Паркер решил напиться. Он давно присмотрел один бар, где наплевать, кто какого возраста, какая у тебя ориентация, как ты выглядишь.

Питер пока решил не становиться супергероем: костюма-то у него не было, а сейчас лишние подозрения — это последнее, что нужно в данной ситуации. Сегодня была пятница, завтра уроков не было, так что он спокойно — ну он пытался выглядеть таким — вошёл в бар и заказал себе «что-нибудь покрепче».

Вскоре перед Паркером появился бокал с алкоголем, он выпил залпом содержимое, лишь слегка поморщившись. Может, это из-за генов паука или же из-за того, что он не совсем из этого измерения.

— Гарри? — неожиданно вырвалось у него, когда он заметил рядом сидящего парня. — Эм, прости, я ошибся, да, прости.

Тот лишь усмехнулся, делая глоток. Казалось, что он пытается понять, нравится ему, как звучит это имя.

— Ну в этой вселенной меня зовут Харрисон, так что называй меня Хаз, — хмыкнул Озборн. — А тебя как здесь зовут, Пит?

Паркер округлил глаза. Кажется, он только сейчас нашёл человека, у которого всё ещё сохранилась память. Это было необычно. И странно. Неужели Паук не один такой?

— Том, — улыбнулся парень. — Я не знаю, как сократить это имя, уж извини.

— Ох, ты совсем не изменился с нашей последней встречи, — рассмеялся он. — Такой же циничный.

Питер лишь отмахнулся. Гарри был его другом детства, хотя, на первый взгляд, эти двое не могут иметь ничего общего, но оно определенно было. Мэри и Ричард Паркеры работали на Нормана Озборна и даже в какой-то степени — в довольно большой — были друзьями. Хотя могли бы они быть у такого типа людей, как они?

Паук совершенно ничего не знал о своих родителях, пока не провел собственное расследование. Кто бы мог подумать, его родители изобрели машину, которая могла натворить дел похуже, чем Стервятник, причём намного?

Пит сжал губы, стараясь не думать о прошлом. Он здесь, а оно там — затерялось в сгустках памяти. Ничего необычного, если бы из-за этого супергерой почти не сломался. Парень чувствовал, как раскололся на множество осколков без сил восстанавливать это.

— Какой есть, — усмехнулся Паркер, выпивая очередной стакан. Но ничего не выходило. Он не пьянел. Совершенно.

— Ты уже решил, что будешь делать? — спросил Гарри, неожиданно придав своему голосу нотки серьёзности.

— Нет, — вздохнул Питер. — Никто ничего не помнит. Так… что я могу?

— И поэтому ты сдался? — усмехнулся Озборн. — Конечно, трудности же не для тебя. Когда над тобой издевался Флэш было тоже самое. Ты просто опускал руки, убегал от проблем. Черт, — он рассмеялся. — И зачем я тебе это говорю? Ты же упрямый козёл. Или лучше сказать упрямый паук? — Паркер удивлённо уставился на него. — Серьёзно, ты тупо палился. Мне стоило проверить лишь одну камеру, где ты переодевался.

Его глаза опять загорелись. Совсем как в детстве, однако Пит лишь приподнял уголки своих губ. Ему надоело сражаться, надоело доказывать всем. «Я не ребёнок!» Они так будут всегда считать и неважно, сколько смертей он пережил, сколько крови было пролито на его глазах. Иногда хотелось тупо блевануть, но парень честно понимал, что это не выход.

Не то чтобы Паук активно искал его. Сейчас он нашёл лишь верный путь к алкоголизму. Что ж, могло бы быть намного хуже.

— Я тебе помогу в любом случае, — опять заговорил Гарри. — Мне нечего терять. У меня ничего не изменилось. Мои родители мертвы, а я умру через пару месяцев от рака. Весело, правда?

Питеру хотелось истерично рассмеяться. Потому что вот она — очередная смерть! Только вот почему-то она никак не придёт за ним самим. Черт, так же было бы намного проще. Не было бы никакой боли, сжигающей всё изнутри. Вскоре там же ничего не останется, и все эмоции исчезнут, все до последней.

— Мне жаль, — сглотнул Паркер.

— К черту твою жалость, я и раньше был болен, только кое-чем ещё хуже, — фыркнул Озборн. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты вытащил нас всех отсюда.

— Ладно, я попробую что-нибудь придумать. Но, знаешь, всё слишком безнадёжно, чтобы что-то изменить, — Паук усмехнулся.

Ему хотелось помочь, правда хотелось, но что-то явно в его сознании пошло не так. Краски как будто исчезали из его жизни. И черт, ему было все равно, случится ли это. Кажется, в его жизни произошло слишком много и слишком не так. Питер осушил очередной бокал, понимая, что это ему не поможет. Да, хватит… на сегодня.

Следующую неделю он активно пытался проникнуть к Мстителям, пытаясь разбудить их память. Но это было… бесполезно. Многие из них работали в школе, но его просто игнорировали. Однажды Паркер даже залез Тони на балкон его квартиры.

— Черт, Холланд, как ты здесь оказался? — удивлённо спросил Старк, увидев его там. — У тебя что-то случилось или?

— Нет, все хорошо, я, наверное, — пробормотал он, уже собираясь уходить. Да уж, неудачно вышло.

— Стоять, Холланд, дыхни-ка, от тебя же алкоголем за километр воняет! — мужчина нахмурился. — Вот что за молодёжь пошла! И почему никто не думает о своём здоровье?

— Как говорил мне один человек, «не будь как я, будь лучше». Но знаете, мистер Дауни, это не работает, — усмехнулся Питер. — До свидания.

После чего выпрыгнул из окна. Тони сначала аж испугался, что тот решил покончить с собой, но после увидел, что его ученик сидит на крыше соседнего дома. Старк слегка покачнулся, перед глазами начали пробегать картинки, но мужчина быстро отогнал их от себя.

— Нужно просто спать больше, — вздохнул Старк. — Может дать контрольную какому-нибудь классу?

Питер медленно рассыпался внутри. Стержень потихоньку трескался, и у него уже не было сил восстановить его. Но… но он все равно не сдался, хотя бы не полностью. Паркер хотел вернуться, хотел вернуться со всеми, чтобы наконец всё пришло в норму.

Парень забрался в кровать, почти сразу погружаюсь в сон. Он слишком устал, слишком устал бороться. Но… но что-то пошло не так. Его охватил ужас, ему снился кошмар.

— Ты не вернёшься в мой мир, — усмехнулся Танос. — Видишь ли, Человек-паук, всем твоим друзьям лучше в этой иллюзии. И у тебя не останется выбора. Смирись с этим.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Питер не знал почему, но его бросило в дрожь, стало тяжело дышать. Казалось, что вот — это всё правда. Сейчас всё разрушится. И Паркер проснулся с криком. Парень был в поту, как его затрясло вновь. Только это уже была не вина его организма. Землетрясение. И в этих раскатах Питер отчётливо услышал фразу Таноса:

— Ты ничего не изменишь.

Парень уже хотел предпринять какие действия, как на него чуть не упала книжная полка. И тишина. Всё закончилось, не успев начаться. Черт. Черт. Черт. Ему нельзя было бездействовать, нужно было срочно что-то предпринять.

— Гарри? — он набрал его номер. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Они встретились в том же баре, что и всегда. Озборн выглядел хуже обычного, но он старался также улыбаться, делая вид, что всё не могло бы быть лучше.

— Из землетрясения я руку сломал, — парень показал гипс. — Это природные катаклизмы или?

— Или, — кивнул ему Паркер. — Нужно вытаскивать нас отсюда.

Тот лишь кивнул, заказывая ещё алкоголя. Да уж, он как раз именно то, что им и нужно. Успокоить бы нервишки, да? Питер понимал, что ему нужна помощь Мстителей, но они сейчас ему на могут помочь. Сейчас они не пережили ничего смертельного, болезненного, ничем не жертвовали, а жили самой обычной жизнью.

Но Паука это не устраивало. Он сколько угодно раз мог опускать руки, но Пит никогда не сдастся. Ну парень хотя бы надеялся на это.

— Черт, безумная теория, но, — неожиданно заговорил Гарри. — Что если в данном случаем смерть — это выход? Нет, ну смотри, мы единственные, у кого сохранилась память. Значит, мы та самая нить, которая связывает два мира: настоящий и иллюзию. Если мы умрем, то всё вернётся на свои места. Только Танос не должен являться тем, кто лишит нас жизней. Иначе его план исполнится. Понимаешь?

Паркер кивнул, хотя понял от силы половину. Хотя в этом смысл и был, но Пит пока не был готов так рисковать. Если теория неверна, то все усилия пойдут насмарку. И в этот раз добро проиграет.

— Давай подождём немного. Должно быть другое решение. Слишком уж странно звучит: если умрем, то победим, — хмыкнул Паук.

В голове его мысли смешались, хотелось действовать, но он уже не был безрассудным подростком. Питер научился думать, манипулировать, носить маски. Ещё всё может получиться. По крайней мере, шансы есть, хотя они таяли на глазах.

Конечно, подросток против Таноса. Так можно назвать кино, но они сейчас в реальной жизни, и всё зависит только от них. Питер начал курить, это стало его второй дурацкой привычкой.

Следующие недели две происходили всевозможные катастрофы: землетрясения, наводнения, пожары в разных частях города. Казалось, что Нью-Йорк потихоньку рушится. Разные факторы хотели не только уничтожить этот мирок, но и лишить жизни Паркера. Или хотя бы сломать, чтобы он сам всё разрушил. Парень всё это прекрасно знал и пытался держаться.

Вдох-выдох. Он всего лишь тень. Всё будет хорошо. Ну наверное. Неожиданно между уроками у него зазвонил телефон. Питер несколько замешкал, но после взял трубку.

— Вы Том Холланд? — донёсся холодный голос. — Харрисон Остерфилд умер от рака. У него родственников не осталось, а в записке он сообщил, чтобы мы известили Вас. Также там написано, что Вы знаете, что делать. Что это значит?

Питер не дослушал и бросил трубку. Нет-нет-нет! Только не это. Пожалуйста, это же не по-настоящему. Гарри не мог умереть. Питер не мог снова остаться один. Нет, это сон, пожалуйста. Что-то внутри него опять дало трещину. Послышался раскат грома, началась буря.

Парень осел на пол, глядя безжизненным взглядом в стену. Его друг умер. Неожиданно рядом с ним прошёл Тони и спросил:

— Мистер Холланд, Вы в порядке? — его голос звучал весьма взволнованно.

— Да, просто мой лучший друг умер, ничего особенно, — Паркер истерично рассмеялся.

— Мне очень жаль, — вздохнул Старк. — Наверное, это для тебя потрясение.

— Всё хорошо, мистер Дауни, не в первый раз же, — Пит сглотнул и направился к выходу.

Учитель лишь покачал головой, перед глазами вновь начали всплывать картинки, но он также быстро их отогнал. Дурацкое воображение.

Паркер выбежал наружу, гремела гроза, но его это не волновало. Одежда неприятно липла к коже, а он продолжал бежать.

— Эй, парень, у нас приказ, чтобы все гражданские не были на улице, — к нему подошёл полицейский.

У Питера всё внутри кипело. Для него уже вариантов не было. Он выхватил у него пистолет, что было легко, не зря же Паркер был мутантом. Он выстрелил себе в висок, мужчина даже не успел среагировать, а Паук уже видел перед собой темноту. Ему сразу стало легче, однако те шрамы от одиночества и испытаний никуда не делись. Он всё помнил, всё видел… и открыл глаза.

Питер находился в какой-то палате, вокруг него бегали какие-то люди в белых халатах. Сбоку от него что-то пищало.

— Мы выиграли, карапуз, и ты жив, — послышался голос Тони. — Черт, если ты меня ещё раз так напугаешь, то я точно не буду подавать бумаги на усыновление.

Паркер слабо улыбнулся. Сил говорить не было. Ему было не важно, как у него это вышло, но он внёс существенный вклад в их победу, хоть и не был свидетелем того, как пал Танос.

Следующую неделю Паука не выпускали из больницы, делаю всё, чтобы он пришёл в себя, вернулся к прежней жизни. Конечно, благодаря тому, что он мутант, это происходило намного быстрее, чем могло бы быть.

Старк часто приходил к нему и вскоре начал замечать, что с его ребёнком что-то не так. Улыбка Пита была какой-то уставший, глаза безразлично смотрели по-сторонам. Иногда ему казалось, что в нем что-то оборвалось. Но что так кардинально могло на него повлиять? Не битва ли с Таносом, не его ли рассыпание? Но они же вернули его.

Теперь Паучок с ними, но все равно что-то было не так. Сегодня Тони опять зашёл к нему, но не застал Паркера в кровати. Парень курил на балконе, облокотившись на перила. И где он только взял эту гадость? А, главное, привычка откуда?

— Карапуз? — мужчина подошёл к нему. — Боже, это же вредно. К тому же, ты в больнице, здесь это запрещено.

— Людей тоже запрещено убивать, — Питер пожал плечами, глядя в небо. Старк нахмурился. — Я узнал, что мой лучший друг умер, ничего особенно, не обращайте внимания, — он отмахнулся, как будто это для него ничего не значило.

Тони замер, не зная, что и сказать. Он тоже терял близких людей, поэтому прекрасно знал, каково ему сейчас. Мужчина подошёл к нему и обнял со словами:

— Когда-нибудь всё будет не так дерьмово, а ты бросишь эту дурацкую привычку.


End file.
